Angelica releases rockruff out of jail and gets grounded
Transcript: Angelica releases Rockruff out of jail and gets doomed/Concussion time! Angelica: I'm going to release rockruff out of jail (When Angelica releases rockruff out of jail) Professor kukui: rockruff, are you okay? (Rockruff whimpers) Professor kukui: Angelica, how dare you release my rockruff out of jail, that's it, I am calling your parents (At home) Drew pickles: Angelica, how dare you release rockruff out of jail Charlotte pickles: you know rockruff isn't doing anything, that's it, your grounded grounded grounded for 12345678987654321 years, now we are calling the visitors to teach you a lesson (10 minutes later) Drew pickles: Angelica, you have some visitors who want to see you Henry: hi, I'm Henry June: And I'm June, how dare you release rockruff out of jail Maeve: I'm maeve Delorean: I'm delorean Krista: I'm krista Tobias: and I'm Tobias, we're 2017 four players, you are worse than Harry forshew Tori: I'm tori Leon: I'm leon Charlotte: I'm charlotte Aaron: and I'm Aaron, we're 2015 four players, we hope you be a fan of our video game series Kermit the frog: hi-ho, Kermit the frog here, you will like the muppet babies and that's final Miss piggy: I'm miss piggy, we'll turn you into a rainbow loftwing with iris's voice Fozzie bear: hi ya, fozzie bear here, you are not funny because you release rockruff out of jail Gonzo: I'm the great gonzo, we will not throw you a paramount themed party for your next birthday Scooter: I'm scooter, I will call Santa on the phone and tell him not to give you any presents Rowlf: I'm rowlf the dog, you will not be our very special guest star on the muppet show ever again Professor kukui: I'm professor kukui, and I hate you and I will not like you, woo! Ash ketchum: I'm ash ketchum, I agree with professor kukui Lillie: I'm Lillie Lana: I'm Lana Mallow: I'm mallow Sophocles: I'm Sophocles Kiawe: and I'm kiawe, you heard what ash ketchum said Ruby: I'm ruby, my sisters and i hate it when you release rockruff out of jail Sapphire: I'm sapphire, every time when tuff puppy comes, we will switch to the Save-Ums Emerald: and I'm emerald, i agree with ruby and sapphire Spark Mandrill: I'm Spark Mandrill Flame Mammoth: I'm Flame Mammoth Storm Eagle: I'm Storm Eagle Sting Chameleon: I'm Sting Chameleon Armored Armadillo: I'm Armored Armadillo Launch Octopus: I'm Launch Octopus Boomer Kuwanger: I'm Boomer Kuwanger Chill Penguin: I'm Chill Penguin Wire Sponge: I'm Wire Sponge Flame Stag: I'm Flame Stag Morph Moth: I'm Morph Moth Magna Centipede: I'm Magna Centipede Crystal Snail: I'm Crystal Snail Bubble Crab: I'm Bubble Crab Wheel Gator: I'm Wheel Gator Overdrive Ostrich: And I'm Overdrive Ostrich and we're the Mavericks, all of the Paramount stuff will be demolished and your Cynthia doll will be burned once and for all Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi, the Save-Ums and I will not tolerate your actions Foo: I'm Foo, your Paramount stuff will be donated to charity Custard: I'm Custard, it's not cool to release rockruff out of jail, if you do that for me, (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) I'll beat you up (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) because it could smash your skull Noodle: I'm Noodle, releasing rockruff out of jail has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung, that was so stupid of you to release rockruff out of jail B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies, you bad, you be stretched for 7 days (Angelica Pickles is soon stretched) Angelica Pickles: No! (x100) Sapphire: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment! Drew pickles: I agree with everyone, now start doing stuff not made by paramount, or you'll be grounded even more Angelica: back off everybody, I wish you are all dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs Charlotte pickles: Angelica, how dare you tell us to back off and wish we are all dead and dumped into the volcano that lived in the land of the dinosaurs, that's it! Now Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, Beetle Mania, and Azura is going to beat you up! and The King Of The Monsters appear Azura: This is what you get for releasing rockruff out of jail, now we're going to break your skull, prepare for some bleeding! Geon: prepare for some bleeding! Woo: prepare for some bleeding! Astro Guy: prepare for some bleeding! Rocky: prepare for some bleeding! Poison Ghost: prepare for some bleeding! Beetle Mania: prepare for some bleeding! Azura, Geon, Woo, Astro Guy, Rocky, Poison Ghost, and Beetle Mania (Together): NOW YOU SHALL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE!!! Rotten then appears and hides Azura and The King Of The Monsters beating Angelica Pickles up Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Angelica pickles' grounded days Category:Angelica Pickles gets grounded series Category:Grounded Videos